Traumas infantiles
by CherryPanic
Summary: Historia paralela al universo de mi anterior historia: La China y el Sádico feroz. Una mentira blanca dicha por Soyo a los hijos del matrimonio Okita, genera una serie de eventos que dejara traumados a ambos infantes, o simplemente los arrojara a la comprensión del mundo adulto de forma prematura.


A veces los hermanos tienden a pelear más que a estar unidos y más aún si también son de géneros distintos. Por naturaleza los hermanos Sora y Kaori Okita estaban destinados a no poderse llevar bien. Y la mañana de aquel miércoles ambos retoños del matrimonio Okita/Yato decidieron dejar de lado sus típicas peleas y actuar como si de verdad se quisieran y soportaran.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamaron ambos pequeños entrando a la cocina tomados de las manos.

-Buen día –respondieron Sougo y Kagura mirando extrañados las manos de sus hijos.

-¿Hicieron alguna apuesta extraña? –pregunto Sougo a su hijo con una mirada confundida en su rostro.

-No papá ¿Por qué? –respondió el castaño de ojos azules.

-Están tomados de las manos –señalo las manos de ambos pequeños.

-¡Oh! Es que Kaori estaba un poco asustada de bajar las escaleras y necesitaba ayuda. Le tome la mano para evitar que se cayera –explico Sora.

-¡Sí! Sora me ayudo a no caer y logre bajar todos los peldaños –acoto emocionada la pelirroja de ojos carmesíes.

El pequeño de ojos azules ayudo a su hermana a subirse en su sillita alta del comedor y luego se sentó a su lado, dejando a ambos adultos sorprendidos.

-Al parecer hoy será un día tranquilo para Soyo-chan –comento Kagura a su marido.

-Ojala permanecieran así todo el tiempo –respondió el hombre con un suspiro.

-Si fuera así tendría miedo. No serian hijos tuyos y muchos menos míos –dijo Kagura esbozando una sonrisa mientras ponía la bandeja de panqueques en el centro de la mesa y les servía la leche los tazones de sus hijos. El desayuno paso en tranquilidad, cosa rara en esa casa.

-Onii-chan –llamo la pequeña Kaori a su hermano.

-Dime Kaori –respondió con dulzura el niño.

-¿Podemos ver las caricaturas juntos luego de comer? –pregunto sonrojada la niña, dejando aún más impactados a sus padres.

-¡Claro! –respondió feliz Sora- ¿Qué quieres ver? –pregunto interesado el niño mientras se levantaba y se disponía a ayudar a su hermana a bajas de su silla.

-¡Pokemon! –respondió la niña con ojos brillosos.

-Pero a ti no te gusta Pokemon –acoto el niño.

-No importa, solo quiero pasar tiempo a tu lado Onii-chan –confeso la pequeña.

-Está bien –acepto Sora.

Ambos adultos se miraban extrañados ante la actitud de sus hijos, pero no podían pasar toda la vida observando el comportamiento de sus hijos. Sougo se colocó su chaqueta del uniforme y mientras la acomodaba sitio un tirón en su cabello que le dolió en demasía.

-¡Diablos! ¡Maldito cabello largo! ¡Debería cortarlo! –refunfuñaba Sougo frente al espejo del pasillo, mientras liberaba su largo cabello que se había enredado en el pin dorado de su hombro derecho.

-¡No! –se escuchó el grito Kaori causando que el adulto se volteara a verla- No lo cortes, me gusta tu cabello largo papá.

El hombre sonrió ante la mirada llorosa de su hija, fue hasta ella para tomarla en brazos y secar con sus dedos las pequeñas lágrimas de su princesa.

-Pero el cabello largo es para las chicas ¿No crees, Kaori? –pregunto el mayor.

-¡No! –respondió rotundamente la pelirroja- A mí me gusta y no me importa que sea para chicas. Papá tiene un cabello hermoso, sería una pena que lo cortes.

-Concuerdo con Kaori –acoto el pequeño Sora que estaba apoyado en el marco del umbral de la sala- Luce genial cuando luchas con la espada –comento el niño.

Kagura que había estado escuchando la conversación se posiciono tras su esposo, se colocó de puntillas y le hablo al oído.

-A mi también me encanta –comento en tono sensual Kagura.

El castaño de coleta alta profirió un suspiro, al parecer ni decisión tenía sobre su propio cabello; pero, lo que sea por esa familia loca suya.

-Okay, solo lo recortare un poco. Esta DEMASIADO largo –comento bajando a Kaori y tomando la cintura de su esposa con un brazo para juntarla a su pecho, darle un beso casto en los labios y susurrarle al oído –No sabía que te excitaban los de cabello largo.

-Toda la vida –confesó Kagura con una sonrisa sensual.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamo una voz femenina a espaldas de los adultos.

Por la puerta venia entrando Soyo con una resplandeciente sonrisa, acompañada de su hijo Soka.

-Al parecer interrumpí algo –dijo Soyo con una mirada picara- Ve a ver las caricaturas con tus primos –indico Soyo a su hijo.

-Sí, interrumpiste la conversación sobre mi cabello –explico Sougo a Soyo.

-A mí me parecía otra cosa –dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos- En fin, no es mi problema. Aunque se te ve bien.

-Esa fue la decisión, favor de que Sougo deje su cabello largo –acoto Kagura.

-Sí, pero está demasiado largo –dijo el castaño.

-Concuerdo, a media espalda es demasiado. Córtalo hasta los omoplatos o los hombros, pero ya no te luce tenerlo corto como antes –analizo Soyo.

-Bien, ya dejemos de hablar de mi cabello. Debo irme a trabajar. Nos vemos Soyo –se despidió el castaño terminando de arreglase la chaqueta y saliendo de la casa.

\- Yo también, es un poco tarde –comento Kagura.

-Que tengas un lindo día –se despidió Soyo, para cerrar la puerta de la casa e ir a la sala a ver caricaturas con los niños.

A los pocos minutos de la azabache estar en la casa, se dio cuenta que los Okita estaban más unidos. Al parecer el plan de Soyo para hacer a los niños más unidos había dado resultados.

Flash Back

Tres infantes se encontraban jugando en el jardín de la residencia Okita, pero dos de ellos se encontraban peleando, el escandalo era tal que Soyo salió de la casa a regañar a ambos niños.

-¿Se puede saber porque tanto escándalo? –exclamo Soyo enfadada.

-¡Sora me quito mi muñeca! – exclamo Kaori llorando, señalando la mano derecha de su hermano donde sostenía la dichosa muñeca.

-¡Estamos jugando a los policías! No a las muñecas –se justificó Sora.

-¡Pero ella es mi compañera policía! ¡Ya que ustedes no quieres jugar conmigo! –se defendió Kaori.

-Porque no jugamos con bebes, además en el Shinsengumi no hay mujeres y menos niñas lloronas –insulto Sora.

Los retoños Okita seguían insultándose y Soyo no estaba entendiendo ni una palabra de lo que decían. En busca de una explicación miro los ojos azules de su hijo y este con voz calmada le explico.

Al parecer más que jugar, ambos varones estaban entrenando con sus katanas, solo que Sora le puso temática a su entrenamiento haciendo ver a Kaori como que estaban jugando. Ella al querer participar Sora le dijo lo de los policías y ella se interponía a cada minuto poniéndose en peligro ya que no tenía conciencia de que eran katanas reales, generando que Sora se molestara y le gritara innecesariamente muchas cosas desagradables.

Enojada, Soyo tomo a ambos niños de las muñecas y los hizo pasar hasta la cocina donde los sentó al comedor disponiéndose a darles una reprimenda, pero una mejor idea paso por su cabeza.

-¿Saben lo malo que es pelear entre hermanos? –dijo molesta Soyo.

-Papá me lo dice siempre, pero ella es insoportable –dijo Sora con gesto enfadado.

-¡Y tú eres un egoísta! –chillo la pequeña.

-¡Ya basta! –regañó Soyo molesta- Saben que es malo pelear; pero ¿Saben el motivo? –pregunto Soyo con tono misterioso.

Ambos niños se miraron entre sí y negaron con sus cabezas mientras miraban a su tía.

-Bien, les contare una historia. Hace mucho tiempo en un país muy lejano existió una Reina muy poderosa que se encontraba felizmente casada, su esposo, el Rey gobernaba ese país con un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Ambos tenían dos hijos, el niño mayor que tenía unos bellos ojos azules.

-Igual que yo –interrumpió Sora.

-Exactamente, y la pequeña princesita que tenía un cabello rojo como el fuego, al igual que su mamá.

-¡Como yo! –exclamo Kaori alzando una mano.

-Precisamente, aquellos príncipes eran como ustedes, incapaces de llevarse bien. Había muchas diferencias que los separaban, inclusive la edad y se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo. Era tal la preocupación de los padres porque sus hijos no pudieron llevarse bien que contrataron, magos, hipnotistas, brujas, maestros y niñeras; para que les presentaran la solución a la enemistad de sus hijos. Pero ninguno de aquellos expertos fue capaz de dar con una solución al problema. Con el paso de los años, las pelean entre ambos hermanos eran cada vez mayores, no solo por los juegos, sino por los amigos y familiares, se negaban a llevarse bien y compartir como verdaderos amigos; las peleas entre ambos niños fueron demasiado para los padres y se empezaron a crear peleas entre el Rey y la Reina.

-Papá y Mamá también pelean –dijo Kaori con la mirada baja- ¿Es nuestra culpa?

-¡No es cierto! ¡Las peleas de ellos son porque no están de acuerdo en algunas cosas, pero siempre lo resuelven! –dijo el niño a su hermana para calmar las lágrimas que querían brotar de los ojos de la niña.

-Sigan escuchando y sabrán el motivo de las peleas –dijo Soyo con una sonrisa macabra para asustar a los infantes- Los esposos peleaban fuertemente y llego un momento donde ninguno de los dos se soportaba, el Rey cansado de su mujer mando a construir un castillo muy alejado y se mudó allí con otra mujer, abandonando a la Reina. La Reina dolida culpo a sus hijos de los problemas con su marido, se encerró en la torre más alta del castillo donde se dedicó a aprender magia negra. Tiempo después la Reina salió de su encierro y con una sonrisa amable para disfrazar sus malas intenciones, les dijo a sus hijos que prepararía un pastel para ellos.

-La Reina no es mala, iba a preparar pastel –dijo Sora sonriente.

-Ya verán. La Reina con una sonrisa dulce les sirvió a sus hijos un apetitoso pastel de chocolate; los niños encantados por el postre devoraron rápidamente sus porciones, al poco rato ambos niños empezaron a tener fiebre y fueron mandados a sus habitaciones, donde sus condiciones solo empeoraban con: vómitos, fiebre y mucho dolor en sus cuerpos. No hubo remedio que surtiera efecto y a los pocos días ambos príncipes murieron. La Reina con una sonrisa macabra vio como enterraban a sus hijos, su plan había funcionado, el pastel envenenado había matado a los pequeños. Esperanzada la Reina espero que el Rey volviera a su lado ya que los causantes de sus problemas habían muerto. Pero el Rey nunca volvió; furia la Reina volvió a su torre y desde allí conjuro un espejo para ver al Rey. El espejo le mostro al Rey muy feliz con su amante y al parecer esta estaba embarazada de gemelos. Dolida y llena de rencor la Reina realizo un maleficio, hechizo a todos los hermanos del mundo nacidos y por nacer. Cualquier hermano que peleara condenaba a su familia a la destrucción, los padres serian desdichados y se separarían, y los hermanos morirían en penosas situaciones. Ese fue el maleficio lanzado por la Reina quien luego mato al Rey a su mujer, para luego manchada de sangre dejarse morir a los pies de un sauce llorón

-¿Igual al del jardín? –pregunto muy asustada Kaori.

-Exactamente igual. Se dice que su alma vive en los árboles y que a través de ellos sabe en dónde están los hermanos que se llevan mal, todos los hermanos que siempre pelean son víctimas de su maldición, incluso hay mujeres que han matado a uno sus hijos para evitar la maldición.

-¿Mamá nos matara? –pregunto temblando Sora.

-Aún están a tiempo de cambiar; la maldición solo se activa luego de que los dos hermanos han cumplido los 6 años. Tienen tiempo para aprender a llevarse bien, solo hasta que Kaori cumpla los 6, o sino –hizo una pausa dramática para ejecutar un gesto de degollamiento con su pulgar izquierdo en su cuello y luego se levantó de mesa dejando a los hermanos solos, muy asustados.

Fin del Flash Back.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Soyo paso el día más tranquilo de su vida desde que cuidaba de sus sobrinos. Todo el día los pequeños jugaron tranquilamente, vieron televisión, merendaron juntos e inclusive Soka y Sora enseñaron algunas técnicas de artes marciales a Kaori. En definitiva esa historia fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir.

Mientras los niños jugaban a las escondidas Soyo calentó el almuerzo que Kagura dejo hecho, al cabo de unos minutos la azabache sirvió la comida y llamo a los niños para que bajaran.

Hambrientos los niños se sentaron a la mesa y degustaron su comida entre conversaciones amenas sobre las caricaturas o artes marciales. Luego de ayudar a recoger la mesa los niños se sentaron a ver más caricaturas en la sala, los pequeños se quedaron dormidos en algún punto de la tarde producto del cansancio de toda la mañana de juegos.

Cuando el sol despuntaba sus últimos rayos llegaron a su casa el matrimonio Okita, ambos estaban muy cansados por el largo día de trabajo, pero estaban ansiosos de pasar tiempo de calidad con sus pequeños; quienes al escuchar el sonido de las voces de sus padres al hablar con Soyo se levantaron y corrieron a recibirlos con grandes sonrisas.

La pelinegra se despidió de su cuñada y su esposo para regresar a su casa junto a su hijo. Sougo subió a su habitación y se cambió su uniforme por unas bermudas y una camiseta de color rojo, bajo hasta la sala y se sentó junto a sus hijos a escuchar todo lo que ellos tuvieran que contarle de su día; lo cual incluía más actividades juntos de las que él se esperaba. Kagura apareció en la sala con su habitual vestido rojo y les aviso a sus hijos que les trajo una película.

Ambos niños emocionados se sentaron en el suelo frente al televisor, Sougo se acostó en el sofá mientras Kagura preparaba palomitas de maíz, al cabo de unos minutos la pelirroja mayor volvió con dos tazones de palomitas y vasos de refresco para todos. Dejo uno de los tazones para los niños, quienes sorprendentemente no se pelearon por quien era el dueño del tazón. Sougo apretó el botón de reproducir en el control remoto y se abrazó a su esposa que se había acostado encima suyo en el sofá. La película era buena, constaba de animales animados y tenía un buen mensaje de que todos podían ser lo que desearan siempre y cuando se esforzaran por ello. Cuando la película termino ambos niños dejaron el tazón y sus vasos en el fregadero y subieron las escaleras tomados de las manos para jugar en sus habitaciones y sin ningún escandalo; solo bajaron cuando se les llamo para cenar, al terminar repitieron el mismo proceso luego de la película, dejar los trastos en el fregadero y subir juntos las escaleras.

Tanta paz y armonía entre esos dos tenia nerviosos a los padres, pero prefirieron disfrutar de un día de tranquilidad. Seguro en la mañana todo volvía a la normalidad. Ambos adultos supervisaron a sus hijos mientras se cepillaban los dientes y se ponían los pijamas, lo subieron a sus camas y cobijaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, para luego irse a su alcoba donde también se dispusieron a cambiarse y a lavar sus dientes.

En una habitación de paredes rosa la pequeña Kaori no podía dormir, le faltaba su muñeca y sin ella no conciliaría el sueño. La pequeña se bajó de su cama y la busco en todo su cuarto, al no encontrarla salió de su habitación y cruzo el pasillo hasta la de su hermano mayor.

-O-onii-chan –susurro la pequeña meneando a su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede Kaori? –pregunto el niño con voz somnolienta.

-No encuentro a Julieta –comento llorosa la pelirroja.

-¿Tu muñeca?

La pequeña niña asintió, su hermano bajo de su cama y fueron a la habitación de la niña a buscarla, sin éxito. Ya desconsolada Kaori comenzó a sollozar.

-Cálmate –Dijo Sora limpiando las lágrimas de su hermana- ¿Dónde la viste por última vez?

-Cuando jugábamos escondidas –respondió.

-Debe estar en el lugar que te escondiste –analizo el niño.

-Entonces debería estar en el closet de papá y mamá.

-Vamos a buscarla.

Ambos hermanos fueron a la habitación de sus padres, entraron debido a que la puerta se encontraba abierta, entraron juntos al closet el cual se cerró al ellos entrar debido a su sistema bisagras y rieles de presión; iluminados por la luz de la habitación que se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta buscaron la muñeca entre los zapatos de sus padres sin encontrarla.

La misión se hizo más difícil cuando sus padres salieron de su baño privado y apagaron las luces, Sora estuvo a punto de salir del closet cuando vio a su padre a través de las rendijas del closet cerrar la puerta y acercarse a su madre para empujarla contra la pared y mantenerla agarrada del cuello.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa maldito sádico?! –se quejó Kagura.

-¿Así que te gustan los hombres de cabello largo? –dijo Sougo a su esposa con la voz ronca.

-¡Ah eso! Claro que sí, ya te lo dije –dijo Kagura entendiendo las intenciones de su marido.

-¿Cualquiera? –pregunto mientras besaba el cuello de la pelirroja.

-Depende –dijo para provocarlo.

-¿Estás conmigo solo por el cabello? ¿Qué harías si me lo cortara? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Te dejaría –respondió tajante.

-¿Estas segura? –pregunto el castaño apretando uno de los senos de Kagura con rudeza.

-¡Eso duele! –grito Kagura.

-Baja la voz o los niños se despertaran –dijo Sougo apegando su cuerpo al de su mujer para frotarse contra ella.

La pelirroja gemía al sentir la excitación de su marido frotándose contra su vagina, los gemidos eran incontrolables y para ser sincera le encantaba cuando él se ponía agresivo; él, la había convertido en una masoquista, SU masoquista.

A la perspectiva de los niños su mama estaba gritando de dolor y estos se encontraban abrazados y muy tristes, llorando por no haber escapado de la maldición y por eso sus padres se estaban llevando mal.

Sougo tomo a su mujer de las nalgas y ella enrollo sus piernas a la cintura de su esposo, para luego ser lanzada con brusquedad sobre la cama.

-¡No puedes cambiarme por nadie! –dijo Sougo mientras desabrochaba la ropa de su esposa y la dejaba solo en tanga frente a sus ojos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que puedo o no hacer? –objeto Kagura como si de verdad planeara dejar a Sougo.

-¡Soy tu dueño, me perteneces! –asevero mientras estrujaba los senos Kagura con ambas manos, luego bajo sus labios hasta estos y para morder los excitados pezones.

-¡Eres un animal! –gimió Kagura.

-Solo contigo, China.

Kagura desesperada invirtió las posiciones y se sentó sobre la erección del castaño para empezar a rozar su húmeda cavidad por sobre la tela que separaba sus sexos.

-¡Maldicion China, vas a matarme! –gimió Sougo.

-Es mi venganza por tocarme de esa manera –comento Kagura para ir despojando a su marido de la bermuda de dormir, dejándolo solo en bóxer.

Kagura continuo con la tortura a su marido mientras aún se friccionaba contra su erección.

-¡Maldición! ¡Voy a matarte China! –dijo el hombre para invertir las posiciones y arrancarle aquella tanga negra húmeda a su mujer y bajarse el boxer.

De una fuerte embestida se introdujo en el centro caliente de su esposa, quien profirió un gemido que le desgarro la garganta. Causando que los niños ocultos empezaran a sollozar en silencio, su padre estaba matando a su mamá.

-¡Por Dios, Sougo! ¡Ten piedad, duele! –gimió completamente excitada.

-No durará mucho, Kagurita.

El hombre comenzó a embestir contra el cuerpo sudoroso y caliente de su mujer, mientras esta gemía descontroladamente. A los ojos de los niños el hombre parecía estas golpeando a su madre.

-Falta poco Kagura –dijo Sougo con la voz ronca.

Los niños pensaron que estaba a punto de darle a su mamá el golpe de gracia y Kaori no pudo permanecer más en silencio.

-¡No lo hagas papá! –grito Kaori llorando a todo pulmón.

Decir que a Sougo se le bajo todo era poco, el pobre hombre ante la idea de su hija observando como ellos tenían un rapidito le había desaparecido el libido y bajado en el acto su erección. El hombre busco con la mirada de dónde provenía el llanto de su hija, su mirada se posó en el closet y luego repitió el mismo proceso con la búsqueda de su bermuda, la cual se puso sin importar que no tuviera bóxer.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama mientras Kagura se tapó con las sabanas, Sougo abrió de golpe la puerta del closet ya que estaba trabada, encontrándose con la imagen de sus dos hijos llorando a mares y abrazados.

El hombre de ojos carmesíes fue sorprendido por la imagen de su hijo quien se levantó enfadado y empezó a golpearlo en los muslos rozando peligrosamente su entrepierna.

-¿Qué paso hijo? –pregunto el hombre cargando al enfurecido niño.

-¡Bájame! ¡No eres mi padre! ¡Le hiciste daño a mamá! –gritaba furioso.

-¿Dañar a tu madre? ¡Nunca! –contesto inmediatamente el castaño mayor, ignorando todas las imágenes de posturas sexuales y juegos sádicos que había realizado con su esposa, que pasaban por su cabeza.

-Estoy bien, cariño –hablo finalmente Kagura.

Kaori al escuchar la voz de su madre corrió hasta ella y comenzó a revisarle la cara y brazos en busca de señales de golpes; la niña quería continuar la inspección debajo de la cobija pero su madre no se lo permitió.

-¡Mami, creí que no te vería mas!

El pequeño Sora miraba como su madre y hermana se abrazaban, al verla bien se quedó tranquilo en los brazos de su padre.

-¿También quieres ver por ti mismo que está bien? –pregunto Sougo mirando retadoramente los ojos azules de su primogénito.

-No ¿Qué se suponen que hacían? ¿Por qué tanto grito? –inquirió el niño.

Sougo estaba intranquilo, no sabía sí debía explicarle esas cosas a su hijo. Estaba a punto de darle un rodeo y decirle que luego le explicaba, pero Kagura fue más astuta que él.

-Practicábamos para una obra –dijo Kagura con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase de obra? –pregunto el niño sin creerse esa excusa.

-De este libro –dijo Kagura mostrando un libro de portada negra a su hijo.

-¿De qué trata? –dijo el niño ante el titulo extraño de la portada "Marques de Sade"

-Es una novela policiaca, sobre un asesinato. Nada relevante –mintió nuevamente Kagura.

-¿Pero porque Marques? –pregunto Sora, ya que él sabía que ese era un título nobiliario de la antigua realeza.

-Es el apellido del policía y Sade era el pueblo donde se ambienta la obra –mintió con soltura- Cuando crezcas podrás leerlo –comento con una sonrisa.

-¿Papá está en la obra? –pregunto Kaori.

-No, mi angelito. Solo me ayudaba a practicar –respondió Kagura acariciando la cara de su hija.

-¡Ves Sora! ¡Aún podemos salvar a mamá y papá de la maldición de la Reina! –exclamo feliz Kaori.

-Eso creo –dijo el niño.

-¿Maldición de la reina? –pregunto curioso Sougo.

Ambos niños contaron a sus padres aquel mito, los padres decidieron no contarles la verdad ya que se beneficiaban de aquella mentira contada por Soyo. Luego de escuchar aquel relato tan explícito de ambos niños, Sougo intento devolverlos a sus camas, pero los niños se negaron y durmieron esa noche en el medio de sus padres, luego de una gran discusión de los motivos por los cuales Kagura no podía compartir sabana con sus hijos, sumándole otra mentira a la noche sobre una supuesta alergia muy contagiosa.

Pero como las mentiras nunca son buenas, Sougo termino pagando por aquella mentira. Los niños continuaron durmiendo en la habitación de sus padres durante dos meses, meses en los cuales Sougo no pudo volver a hacer suya a su mujer.

Un buen día cansado de la situación se estaba alistando para el trabajo, cuando llego Soyo y el bajo de su habitación para "hablar" con la azabache.

-¡Con un demonio Soyo! –Grito Sougo- ¡Dos meses, dos malditos meses sin poder hacer MIA a MI esposa! Solo porque tu querías que todos convivieran en _mute_.

-¡A mí no me grites por tus problemas maritales! –rebatió Soyo.

-Si no te hubieras inventado aquella pantomima todo estaría bien –dijo Sougo.

-No podían vivir discutiendo toda la vida –se defendió Soyo.

-Todos los malditos niños del mundo lo hacen ¿Por qué los míos no?

-Claro, tú no sabes lidiar con que tus hijos te encuentren en pleno acto y yo pago los platos rotos.

-¡Es la maldición de la Reina! –grito Kaori sollozando al encontrar a su padre y a su tía peleando.

Ambos adultos miraron a la niña y dejaron de discutir, esas crisis de llanto ante la mínima discusión eran comunes en Kaori últimamente. El padre de la niña camino hasta ella con una mirada calmada y tomo en brazos a su hija para apoyarla contra su pecho.

-Ya, princesa. Todo está bien. La maldición no vendrá. Aún hay tiempo –decía Sougo a su hija en voz baja para calmarla.

La pequeña se calmó en brazos de su progenitor y dejo de llorar.

-Vamos a que termines de desayunar –dijo el hombre para llevarla de vuelta al comedor para que la niña terminara su cereal.

Cuando el castaño dejo a la niña sobre su silla alta, deposito un beso sobre la cabeza de esta y de su hijo que aun comía. Se despidió con un casto beso en la frente de su esposa y se dirigió a la puerta donde aún se encontraba Soyo cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Les voy a decir la verdad ¡Y TÚ pagaras el psicólogo! –dijo el hombre fulminando a la azabache con su mirada carmesí mientras la señalaba con un dedo. Posteriormente el hombre aparto la mirada de su con-cuñada y salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

-¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad? –hablo Soyo.

-¿Y qué me dé la incómoda charla sobre el sexo? –respondió el niño de ojos azules- Además es preferible llevarme bien con Kaori, me entiende más y respeta más mi espacio.

-Aun no me has dicho como fue que te enteraste de que todo era una mentira.

-El internet no miente –respondió con una sonrisa de lado el pequeño castaño- Y soy el hijo de ese hombre, lo llevo en la sangre; al igual que Soka –alzando una ceja en un gesto de suficiencia.

-Si uno no se los dice, lo aprenden en la calle –dijo Soyo suspirando- Vamos a terminar de desayunar.

-Por cierto ¿Y Soka? –pregunto el castaño.

-Kamui lo traerá en un rato, se quedó dormido –explico Soyo mientras entraba a la cocina con el pequeño castaño a su lado- ¡Adivinen quien llego! –exclamo.

-¡Tía Soyo! –grito Kaori con felicidad.

-¡Llego la trauma infantes! –dijo sarcástica Kagura.


End file.
